Renaître
by Painthorse
Summary: Sasuke souffre de dépression et est finalement hospitalisé grâce à l'intervention de Naruto, son rival, son ami, son amant, mais surtout son pilier. Sasuke devra faire face à ses démons s'il souhaite s'en sortir, ainsi que d'apprendre à vivre avec la médication. Naruto et le personnel de l'hôpital de Konoha sont là pour l'aider à surmonter les obstacles de la vie.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or his universe.** **Naruto n'est pas ma propriété.**

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **-Style d'écriture très différent de mon histoire « L'expérimentation ». En espérant que cela vous intéressera, parce que c'est un sujet qui me passionne. Cette histoire commence au plus bas pour finir avec la guérison, ou du moins le fait de s'en sortir.**

 **\- La dépression ne devrait pas être taboue. Depuis que je suis toute petite, la dépression fait partie de mon univers en étant une aidante naturelle et en accompagnant les personnes qui en souffrent. Ce mal être non apparent et qui peut survenir n'importe quand, à n'importe qui et à n'importe quelle classe sociale est complexe. Le cerveau est encore une énigme pour nous, heureusement que certains médicaments existent de nos jours et que la science avance. Cependant, il n'y a rien de miraculeux et les effets secondaires sont souvent nombreux. Ces personnes souffrant de dépression sont souvent jugées de façon négative et les aidants naturels mis à rude épreuve et souffrant eux aussi, alors prenez soins d'eux et trouver du temps pour eux, pour les écouter.**

 **Chapitre 1- Dépression**

Quelques rayons de soleil pénètrent au travers de mes rideaux noirs et éclairent peu à peu ma chambre. Quelques traits lumineux se dessinent sur les murs gris et semblent se prolonger plus le temps avance et je soupire. Un autre jour se lève et je suis là empêtré dans mes draps en microfibre bleu marin nu à attendre que le temps passe, lasse et sans énergie. J'entends l'eau couler de la douche dans la salle de bain qui est juxtaposé à ma chambre. J'écoute le son sans la moindre envie de vouloir aller me laver. Combien de jours déjà se sont écoulé depuis ma dernière douche ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne m'en rappelle plus, ce ne sont que des futilités.

Je lève mes yeux au plafond où la lumière semble s'être déplacée et je soupire encore. Je ne suis même pas capable de bouger mes bras pour me tourner sur le côté, mes membres sont lourds et je ne veux pas le faire non plus, alors pourquoi je pense à cela? Je ne me rappelle pas non plus combien de temps cela fait que je suis allongé dans ce lit. Quel est la dernière fois où je suis allé travailler ? Tout est vague, tout est trop difficile et je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma peau. Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je me rends soudain compte que le bruit de la douche a arrêté et que c'est maintenant le séchoir qui fonctionne. Je me mets à imaginer des épis de blé en train de se balancer au gré du vent dans un champ où le soleil est haut dans le ciel et je semble sentir sa chaleur. Je baisse alors les yeux sur mon corps et me rend compte que les brins de soleils qui peinturaient mes murs et plafonds se propagent maintenant sur mon corps. Je ne rêvais donc pas de cette chaleur. Je contemple alors les plis des draps qui sont parfois éclatant et parfois sombre dépendamment de la course du soleil.

J'entends le bruit de la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et je sens la présence de Naruto dans la pièce, mais je n'ai pas la force de relever mes yeux, ni même la pudeur ou le courage de couvrir du drap mon corps nu qui est exposé. Naruto se dirige vers la fenêtre comme à chaque jour et ouvre les rideaux où la lumière m'éblouie ce qui me force à cligner des yeux pour pouvoir les garder ouverts par la suite. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi.

-Bonjour Sasuke !

Je sens son sourire dans sa voix, son enthousiasme, sa joie de vivre et son regard qui parcourt mon corps pour constater que je suis toujours dans un piteux état, inerte et sans vie.

-Hn.

C'est le seul son qui semble bien vouloir se faire entendre de mon corps et qui demande le moins de mouvement de ma part. Je l'entends prendre une chaise qui traîne dans la pièce et s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne l'ai toujours pas regardé, j'ai honte de le faire, de voir ce qu'il pense de moi, de mon état et de voir sa pitié, son découragement.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose pour déjeuner ?

Manger, comme si j'ai le goût de manger, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille, tout seul dans mon coin. Juste l'odeur de nourriture me donne la nausée. Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois où j'ai pris un repas à la table ou bien la dernière fois que j'ai cuisiné un plat, tout me paraît si lointain.

-Sasuke, est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ça fait déjà deux jours que tu ne manges rien.

-Non. Je parviens à articuler péniblement.

Comme toujours il semble déçu de ma réponse, mais ne pousse pas plus loin. Habituellement, dans quelques instants il se lèvera de sa chaise pour terminer de se préparer avant d'aller travailler. Dire qu'il y a encore des personnes qui ont le cœur à aller travailler. Cela sert à quoi de travailler, on finit tous par mourir un jour, comme mes parents et mon frère. La seule chose qu'ils m'ont laissé ce ne sont que des souvenirs, que de lointains souvenirs les plus barbants qui soient.

-Sasuke, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on aille consulter.

Je soupire et déplace mon regard vers Naruto qui regarde ses mains qu'ils triturent de façon nerveuse. Consulter, pourquoi aller consulter quand le médecin va me déclarer fou et m'enfermer dans un asile. Ici, dans cette pièce je ne dérange personne, qu'on me laisse crever comme un chien, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Même, ce sera une bénédiction pour tout le monde, un poids de moins sur leurs épaules. Naruto pourra mener une vie normale et vivre heureux comme il a toujours été.

-Sasuke, je me fais du souci pour toi.

Ajoute-t-il en me regardant maintenant droit dans les yeux. Il semble désespéré et triste. C'est moi qui devrais avoir cet air, pas lui, mais je ne sens presque plus aucun sentiment. Je ne dis pas mot, je ne fais que me perdre dans ses yeux bleus, ensuite sur les sillons qui semblent former des poches un peu noirâtres sous ses yeux, puis sur ses cicatrices présentes sur ses joues qui semblent s'être atténuées avec les années. Tranquillement, je remonte mon regard vers ses yeux qui semblent attendre une réponse. Quelle réponse ? J'en sais rien, je ne me souviens plus ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

-Sasuke ?

Il semble n'avoir que mon nom en bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je suis fatigué, je veux me rendormir, dormir pour ne plus me réveiller

-Hn ?

-Tu me fais peur Sasuke, on devrait vraiment aller consulter, j'ai même pris un rendez-vous ce matin, il nous reste une heure pour te préparer et t'y emmener.

Je ne veux voir personne, vas-t-en Naruto, quitte cette pièce, je veux être seul.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Parvins-je à dire. Ma voix est rauque et sèche, j'ai les sourcils froncés et je suis raide. Il me stresse, il me fâche, il me contrarie. Qu'il me laisse à la fin. Je ne lui ai rien demandé, qu'il parte !

-Sasuke ça fait assez longtemps que tu es dans cet état, il faut te soigner.

-Je ne veux pas être soigné, laisse-moi tranquille Naruto. Va-t'en !

Lui dis-je calmement en appuyant sur le va-t'en.

-Non ! Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Tu as besoin d'aide.

S'entête-t-il à me répondre. Je suis épuisé de cette joute verbale. Je veux dormir, mes paupières se ferment et j'entends la respiration de Naruto qui semble plutôt agitée que la mienne. Je me sens m'endormir avant que je ne sente la main de Naruto se serrer autour de mon biceps, j'ouvre alors les yeux et lui jette un regard mauvais. Il s'en fiche et me met en position assise. J'ai la nausée et la pièce commence à tourner. Ma tête heurte la poitrine de Naruto qui s'est finalement installé sur le lit comme s'il savait que j'allais m'effondrer.

Par la suite, il me prend telle une princesse en détresse et ma tête reste toujours positionnée contre sa poitrine. J'ai les yeux fermés parce que tout tourne autour de moi et il me trimbale jusqu'à la chambre de bain sans un mot et me dépose dans la douche où se trouve une chaise en plastique qui habituellement se trouve sur le balcon.

J'entends des vêtements se froisser et j'ouvre un œil pour voir qu'il retire son pantalon avant de refermer ma paupière et ne pas vaciller vers l'avant. Je l'entends décrocher la pomme de douche et partir l'eau où il ajuste la température. Puis, je sens l'eau chaude se déverser sur mon corps et par la suite du savon vient s'ajouter. Toute les sensations sont trop pour moi, je ne me sens vraiment pas en état, mais Naruto n'arrête pas sa mission, ses mains parcourent mon corps de la tête au pied.

Puis, tout s'arrête avant que je ne sente se déposer sur mon corps une serviette de bain. Il assèche mon corps avant de m'installer sur le siège fermé de la toilette et de venir sécher mes cheveux à l'aide du séchoir. Naruto marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles lorsque le séchoir fonctionnait et je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. J'ai juste hâte qu'il termine sa besogne et qu'il me laisse en paix dans mes draps et que je me rendorme et ne me réveille plus.

Puis, plus rien se passe et j'ouvre tranquillement un œil, toujours jonché sur le siège de toilette. Naruto réapparait avec des vêtements et il commence à mes les enfiler en me tenant lorsqu'il me soulève pour bien placer mes sous-vêtements ou mes jeans noirs. Il place dans chaque manche mes bras mous comme de la guenille et continue son manège et je me laisse faire épuisé, incapable de me débattre et je me mets à pleurer. Je suis pire qu'un enfant, je n'arrive même pas à me débrouiller tout seul, à faire les choses les plus basiques qui existent.

-Sasuke, ne pleure pas, t'inquiète pas, on va te soigner, tout va bien aller.

Il prend ma tête dans ses bras comme il peut, lui debout et moi toujours assis sur la toilette. Il caresse mes cheveux pendant que mon champ de vision est brouille et que j'inonde le gilet de Naruto de mes larmes. Mes larmes ne semblent plus vouloir s'arrêter, elles coulent de leurs propres grés et moi je continue toujours à pleurer pour je ne sais quelle raison et Naruto me chuchote des petits mots que je n'écoute pas à moitié, que je ne comprends pas. Je sens seulement les vibrations de sa voix. Je me sens faible.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, je sais seulement que j'ai arrêté de pleurer et que Naruto est en train de mettre mes bottillons et de les lacer. Peu de temps après, il me prend dans ses bras et va me déposer dans la voiture, après avoir galérer avec la poigner de porte de la voiture. Lorsque la porte est refermée, je dépose ma tête contre le verre glacé. Naruto repart en direction de la maison pour chercher je ne sais quoi et ferme la porte à clé avant de venir s'asseoir du côté conducteur et de faire démarrer la voiture. Il fait froid et je ferme les yeux.

-Sasuke?

J'ouvre alors les yeux et je vois Naruto penché au-dessus de moi en train de défaire ma boucle de ceinture. La voiture est arrêtée devant l'hôpital et Naruto est à l'extérieur de la voiture. Je me suis assoupi et mon cœur commence à palpiter. Nous sommes déjà en face du bâtiment qui m'internera surement. Un frisson me parcours tout le corps et je me laisse prendre par Naruto qui m'installe dans un fauteuil roulant telle une poupée de chiffon. Il me dit de l'attendre pendant qu'il va stationner la voiture.

Naruto me pousse ensuite jusqu'aux portes d'entrée, puis nous allons prendre l'ascenseur, aucun mot n'est échangé entre nous deux et les bruits infernaux de l'hôpital bourdent autour de nous. Mes mains sont maintenant moites et je commence à paniquer, à étouffer, à manquer d'air. Je veux retourner à la maison et m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas être ici.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin et Naruto semble savoir où il doit aller, car il n'y a pas d'hésitations dans ses pas et on continu dans ces couloirs blancs bondés de monde. Puis, il prend une porte à droite et on se trouve maintenant dans une petite salle d'attente silencieuse. Il me laisse stationner près des chaises d'attente et il va à l'accueil. Je laisse vagabonder mon regard sur les personnes dans la pièce qui ne cessent de me regarder. Je baisse alors la tête et me cache derrière mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder, s'ils sont ici, ils doivent avoir des problèmes eux-aussi.

Naruto vient alors s'assoir près de moi et prend un magazine à potins. La salle d'attente est silencieuse et je finis par m'endormir. Je me fais réveiller lors que Naruto commence à pousser ma chaise roulante vers une pièce qui semble être le bureau du médecin. Naruto ferme la porte et s'assoit dans la chaise fasse au bureau. Nous patientons encore et plus le temps passe plus j'angoisse, je ne veux pas voir le médecin et pourtant je suis là. De force bien sûr, mais si je n'étais pas aussi faible, j'aurais pu partir et laisser en plan Naruto.

Puis, j'entends la poignée de porte bouger et un médecin entrer dans la pièce. Maintenant je sens battre mon cœur dans mes tempes. Il nous dit bonjour et s'installe à son bureau. Je le vois bouger des lèvres et là j'ai une crise d'angoisse, mon cœur bat à la folie et je commence à voir des points dans mon champ de vision. J'essaie de me calmer en prenant de grande respiration, mais rien ne fait, ma vision s'assombrit. Ils ne semblent pas le remarqué et j'angoisse encore plus. J'entends un bourdonnement venant de leurs voix, mais je ne sais plus d'où cela provient.

À quoi bon lutter? Ma vision est complètement noire et ma respiration saccadée. Je sens quelqu'un toucher mon bras, mais je sombre dans les ténèbres.

J'ouvre les yeux, mes paupières sont si pesantes. Je remarque que je suis couché et entouré de murs blancs. Je baisse mon regard et remarque que je suis en jaquette d'hôpital avec un cathéter dans le bras et quelques autres branchements ici et là. J'entends des personnes marcher dans le couloir, ma porte doit être ouverte. Ma bouche est sèche et pâteuse, j'ai soif. Je regarde si un verre d'eau est près de moi, mais rien. Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici? Je referme mes yeux, lasse.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoule avant d'entendre une infirmière arrivée dans la chambre. J'ouvre les yeux et l'observe, elle remarque que je suis éveillée et me sourit.

-Bonjour M. Uchiha, je vais prévenir le médecin que vous êtes éveillée.

Elle regarde quelques machines autour de moi et repart de la pièce. Mon regard vagabonde encore dans la chambre. Je me demande où est Naruto? Peut-être qu'il en avait ras le bol et qu'il me laisse au soin de d'autres pour pouvoir passer à autres choses. Est-ce qu'il va venir me visiter ou il m'a laissé ici? Je regarde mes mains, elles sont osseuses. Combien de kilos ais-je perdus? Je soupire longuement et referme les yeux.

-Monsieur Uchiha?

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le médecin devant moi qui regarde le calepin énumérant surement mon état de santé.

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

La question à cent mille dollars. Si j'allais bien je ne serais surement pas entre quatre murs à papoter avec un médecin en veston cravate qui se fout éperdument de moi. Je le fixe et ne dit pas un mot. Il me regarde et finit par reprendre la parole.

-Vous avez fait un malaise il y a trois jours dans mon bureau, votre ami m'a expliqué la situation. Vous êtes présentement sous soluté puisque vous présentiez des signes de déshydratation. De plus, des prises sanguines ont été faites et vous êtes présentement anémique, vous manquez de fer.

Le médecin continue son diagnostic, trois jours de néant. Trois jours, c'est donc pour ça que Naruto n'est pas là, il doit surement être au travail. Je regarde par la fenêtre, les arbres sont colorés d'orange et de jaune. L'automne est bien arrivé, on se dirige vers l'hiver et le mois des morts, novembre. Peut-être que ce sera la fin pour moi. Je sens une pression sur mon avant-bras.

-M. Uchiha, écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Je me tourne vers lui tranquillement en soupirant et le regarde.

-Cet après-midi vous allez rencontrer un psychiatre. Il vous aidera pour trouver la médication dont vous aurez besoin.

Ça y est, nous allons voir la personne qui vous traitera de fou et qui vous bourra de pilules jusqu'à temps de vous gavez et de vous geler assez pour baver et attendre les prochaines pilules.

Où est Naruto lorsque l'on a besoin de lui? Pourquoi il m'a laisse ici, seul. Le médecin semble me parler encore, mais je n'écoute pas, de toute façon, un autre médecin prendra la relève cet après-midi. Je vois le médecin remettre le calepin de métal sur le bout du lit. Il va partir.

-Où est Naruto?

Finis-je par demander de ma voix rauque, sèche et pâteuse. Le fond de ma gorge me pique. Le médecin se retourne vers moi et me regarde avec étonnement.

-Le jeune homme qui était avec vous lors de votre rendez-vous?

Je hoche doucement la tête et il me regarde tranquillement.

-Il doit être à son travail. D'après les infirmières, il est parti ce matin de votre chevet pour aller se doucher et travailler, il va revenir après son quart de travail.

Le médecin se retourne vers la porte et quitte la pièce. Alors Naruto a encore manqué du travail par ma faute. Je ne sais pas combien de journée il a manqué, mais il doit avoir de la difficulté à arriver avec le prêt hypothécaire, l'électricité, la nourriture et tous les autres dépenses, en plus de dépenser pour venir a l'hôpital. Je me rembruni et mes pensées diverges vers le manque d'argent et les comptes qui s'accumulent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui nous avons tant de choses à payer? Tant de responsabilités.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et remarque que quelques feuilles partent au vol et virevoltent dans les airs, quelques oiseaux apparaissent ici et là de temps en temps et les rares nuages blancs dans le ciel bleu se promènent doucement au gré du temps.

Une personne entre dans la pièce et prend place sur la chaise à ma gauche. Cependant, je ne quitte pas des yeux le paysage dehors. Cette personne finira par parler un jour et me poser des questions. Un silence s'installe sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre.

-Bonjour .

Un médecin donc. Cela doit être ce satané psychiatre. Je ne me retourne pas dans sa direction, à quoi cela ferait avance ma cause.

-Votre colocataire m'a fait part de la situation, mais j'aimerais vous entendre, après tout nous voulons nous occuper de vous. Nous voulons vous aider à sortir de cette léthargie.

Je ne veux pas quitter cet état, je veux finir par mourir et tout le monde sera heureux. À quoi bon vivre quand nous ne sommes plus qu'une loque humaine? Naruto pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec moi pour pouvoir parler à ma place comme tu l'as toujours si bien fait? C'est lui le meilleur pour discuter, pas moi, moi je ne suis que le cerveau et sa conscience. Nous formons une équipe du tonnerre ensemble, bref nous formions devrais-je dire plutôt. Nous étions parfait ensemble, invincibles.

Et puis, il s'est déclaré et présenté comme colocataire. Il ne semble toujours pas accepter notre relation, ou plutôt la relation que l'on avait lors de meilleurs jours. L'a-t-il déjà accepté? Traître. En même temps, je suis incapable de lui en vouloir. Il a tant fait pour moi après la mort d'Itachi.

-M. Uchiha, il faudrait que vous me parliez, si vous voulez être aidé.

Poursuit la femme.

-À quoi bon? Il vous a surement mis au courant de tout, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Finis-je par dire lasse et tanné de me battre contre tout.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez vous en sortir, cela prendra peut-être du temps à trouver la bonne médication, mais nous allons pouvoir vous aider.

Elle est un tantinet trop positive à mon gout. Comme si la médication qu'ils allaient me donner est miraculeuse instantanément, elle me rendra malade pendant un certain temps, cela prendra environ deux mois pour que je m'habitue au médicament et d'être a une dose convenable et si cela ne convient pas, il faudra diminuer la dose du médicament et poursuivre avec un autre en augmentant la dose et si celui-ci ne fonctionne toujours pas, il faudra encore une fois tout recommencer.

-Je n'ai que ça à faire, ça l'air.

Je rajoute et elle inscrit quelque chose sur sa feuille. Je hais être juge par d'autres personnes. Surtout lorsque ces personnes ont ma vie entre les mains et cela me fait haïr mon incapacité à me sortir d'affaire seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque dans le cerveau pour que je sois normal? Pour que je sois comme Naruto et sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Pourquoi suis-je si faible?

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues et je ne peux les retenir, même devant le médecin.

-Vous savez si vous discutiez de vos pensées avec moi, cela pourrait peut-être vous soulager. Vous n'êtes pas seul dans ce monde ni dans cette situation. Nous sommes la pour vous.

Je me fou des autres. Moi je ne veux pas être faible, je ne veux pas être traité inférieurement aux autres, je n'ai pas eu la vie facile et je veux m'en sortir seul comme toujours, pas en étant dépendent de pilules et surtout pas de d'autres personnes. Je soupire.

-Quel sera le traitement et la marche à suivre?

-Nous y arriverons sous peu, comment vous sentez vous présentement?

Comme une âme en peine, comme une fontaine de larmes, non mais franchement ce que le monde peut être con. J'ai la pêche d'après toi espèce de folle! Je ne dirai pas un mot tant qu'elle n'aura pas répondu à ma question. J'essuie mes joues avec le revers de mes mains et je reste immobile. Cela prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais c'est moi qui vais avoir le dernier mot. Elle semble le remarquer. Elle décide donc de m'expliquer le traitement et je l'écoute à moitié. Je ne capte que le médicament me sera octroyé dans une heure environ et qu'ils surveilleront mon état.

-Reposez-vous maintenant. Je reviendrai vous voir demain.

Je ne réponds pas et je porte à nouveau mon regard dehors. Et si Naruto ne revenait pas me voir? Sur ces dernières pensées, je m'assoupi doucement après l'injection du nouveau médicament dans mon cathéter par l'infirmière aux cheveux roses.


End file.
